The present invention relates to a vehicle emergency notification system and a method and, more particularly, to an emergency notification system and its related method wherein in the even of a collision of a vehicle typically with a pedestrian, an emergency notification signal is transmitted to a rescue center.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2000-115413 and 2002-187510 disclose a technology for detecting a collision of a vehicle to recognize the activation of an air bag for thereby actuating an emergency notification system to call a rescue request in the event of an accident.
Further, a lift-up hood system has been proposed wherein a collision detection sensor, mounted on a bumper of the vehicle, senses the collision between a vehicle and a pedestrian and when the collision is detected, a hood (bonnet) of the vehicle is lifted upward to minimize effect to the pedestrian.